


After Forever

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe GTA, Angst, Blood, Fake AH Crew, Happy Ending, Immortal FAHC, Multi, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: At the turn of the century seven are chosen to become immortal. Each are granted one wish- one single power to carry them through their everlasting days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A weird idea I had. *shrugs*

At the turn of the century seven are chosen to become immortal. Each are granted one wish- one single power to carry them through their everlasting days.

The first immortal chosen is the eldest- a veteran of a war and two failed marriages, tired and lonely.

"I wish to find true love." He whispers, afraid that the want would be perceived as weak or selfish.

He doesn't feel any different once his wish is granted- he only looks a little closer on the faces he sees on the street. It hurts more now, knowing that love is coming but not knowing when or where- millennia could pass before he finds them, and even then his love could be gone in a single one of his heartbeats.

***

The second is younger but no less alone- they have been running from place to place their whole life. 

"To finally belong somewhere." They wish in a firm voice, hiding the shaking of their legs.

No immediate change is made, they are only told that it will be so. With a scoff they say it's fake- false promises to give you hope over all eternity. Still they long for it though- somewhere to call home as they flee from cities and the people in them.

***

The third has blood dripping from his hands and tears in his eyes. He had been broken down and built back so many times that he no longer knows who he is.

"Please, make this stop." He chokes out, pleads with fearful eyes.

The collar falls from around his neck and his tears are gone. Suddenly he feels nothing- or close to it, replacing the fear and rage that bubbled there seconds before.  
Everyone he once knew is now dead, and he couldn't feel more empty. He doesn't mourn for them- in fact they scarcely cross his mind.

***

The fourth is as full of extremes as a hurricane, whirling and screaming. He is so much younger that the first three that his lifeless eyes are chilling to the bone.

"To never be hurt again." He growls, fists clenched.

His wish is granted with skin that becomes as impenetrable metal- hard and cold. The bruises fade from his skin- the cuts and burns becoming nothing more than tarnished spots on his new body.  
Still he is used and exploited by those who say they love him, and while his body feels no pain he wishes more than anything to feel on the outside what swirls within.

***

The fifth is curious, dirty and broken. His eyes are bright and inquisitive.  
He asks first of the cost- what will he be giving in order to receive such a gift. Nothing, he is told.

"I wish for overflowing riches- as eternal as my life." He finally replies, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

When he opens them he is inside a lavish mansion- dressed in fine clothes with fine jewelry to match.  
The house could not feel more empty- no amount of riches could fill him with the love he now craved.

***

The sixth took three wishes, but was granted only one. He too was young- much too young for his eyes to be so cold, for his frame to be so thin, for his voice to be so bitter.

"I wish to have my parents back." He asks first.

No, he is told. You cannot have the dead.

"I wish to be dead myself." He says this time.

No, yet again. You may never die.  
He pauses, unsure of what he can possibly wish for.

"I wish... to always have enough." He finally declares, setting his jaw firm in place.

And that is granted, never more, but always enough to do what he needs to. Only just enough strength to make it through.

***

The seventh is fearful, unsure of what this could possibly mean. He doesn't know what he wants, or even where to start.

"I want to make a difference." He blurts out, instantly regretting it.

Nothing notable changes, he lives on as he had before- unknowing that the little things he does change lives. Unknowing of when he will have the opportunity to make the big changes he has already made. Scared that even still he will be forgotten and worthless.

***

Surprisingly, however, it all works.

Geoff, the first, finds true love to begin with in Jack, the second- and later all the others.  
Jack finds that they belong with Geoff, finally having someone to call home- and somewhere when they meet Gavin.  
Ryan, the third, finds the change he wanted and needed in Jeremy, the seventh. Jeremy brings a light and life back to him that he didn't think he had anymore.  
Michael, the fourth, finds shelter and love in Geoff and Jack, freeing him from the eternal cycle of hate and emotional hurt- and Geoff has enough true love for all.  
Gavin, the fifth, finds the life and love he needs in the six others, their presence filling his house with joy.  
Ray, the sixth, finds that he always has enough hope to keep on going, and enough love to keep on giving to the others, who in part give him enough purpose to last an eternity.  
Jeremy, the seventh and final, brings them all together- healing and loving with such a ferocity that all of their meaningless existences are changed irrevocably.

And they lived happily ever after- forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom! Or my art blog, Supertinyart!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
